


For Narti

by seekingsquake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Post Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/pseuds/seekingsquake
Summary: Kova is all they have left of her, and for that reason, Acxa will not turn him away.





	For Narti

They’re all in mourning. There is so much to mourn for; Lotor, because there had been trust between them, and respect, and loyalty. Even friendship, as delicate and fragile as it was. The Galra Empire, because they lose more and more ground to Voltron and it’s paladins every day. But mostly...

“Kova,” Acxa murmurs as the cat jumps up onto her bed. He had disappeared after Narti’s slaying but had reappeared sometime after that, after Lotor had betrayed them for Voltron. Zethrid had been furious with him, and Ezor hasn’t spared him even a glance, but only because it hurts. Narti had never cared much for the possession of things, and therefore had nothing to leave behind. Kova is all they have left of her, and for that reason, Acxa will not turn him away. She scratches him gently between the ears, and he looks up intently at her face.

Before, in moments like this, in the privacy of her room, when Kova would look up at her she would smile, small and careful. For Narti. 

She hasn’t yet cried. She probably won’t. But looking into Kova’s eyes now, she wishes that she would. That he would see her. That he could still show Narti. They stare at each other, quiet, serious, until Kova blinks slowly and lays down. He curls around the curve of her back and rests his head in the dip of her hip, and she runs her fingers through his fur. Zethrid had wanted to punt him into space.  _ He could still be spying for Haggar  _ she had suggested. Ezor had also wanted to be rid of him because  _ What if Narti had been a spy the whole time? What if she knew?  _ The words had been whispered between them, scared and doubtful and wounded. But Acxa hadn’t cared.

She doesn’t have the answers. She’s already lost so much. She’ll hide Kova away from the others if that’s what it takes. If that will keep them safe. Haggar won’t find much of interest inside Acxa’s room. 

* * *

Narti was mute, and Acxa has always been somewhat sparse for words unless the situation necessitated it. Their interactions were nearly silent, aside from the sounds of their breaths, their heartbeats, fabric rustling, and Kova’s purr if Acxa had been particularly on point. Tonight is no different.

* * *

When she had turned on Lotor, it felt like the world was caving in. For years she had followed him faithfully, being his right hand, recruiting whoever he so desired, listening to his plans and making them better wherever she could. Lotor was like family to her, and yet--

“For Narti.”

She should have killed him. She wanted to kill him. But Narti’s face flashed behind her eyes, smooth and sharp, and she held back. Narti, who was so quick to evade confrontation if so desired but even quicker to end it with force if needed, Narti... She could have taken him. Lotor is fast but had never been fast enough to catch her. Narti could have stopped him from killing her. If she didn’t, she had her reasons. The pain is deep in Acxa’s chest, and raw, but. She lets him live.  _ For Narti.  _

She will survive the collapse of her world like she has survived everything else.    
  


* * *

They’re similar in size, but Narti always ends up wrapped around Acxa. Her tail around Acxa’s thigh, pulling her legs apart so Narti can lay between them. Her head pressed into the soft skin of Acxa’s belly. Kova watches from the foot of the bed, his eyes trained on Acxa’s face as she cups the base of Narti’s skull in a gentle hand, purring. Narti’s skin is always cool to the touch, but it warms in the sun and under the press of Acxa’s skin. After a hard day, Acxa only ever wants to feel Narti heat up under her fingers, in her bed. Wants to watch Narti’s mouth drop open in a soundless cry of pleasure.

Narti’s silence has never been anything but comforting. The sounds her body makes thrashing against the sheets or rubbing against Acxa have always been more than enough.

* * *

Hours pass. Kova sleeps, and occasionally he’ll lift his head and blink at her. It’s been a hard day. They are hiding from the Galra, from Lotor, from Voltron. Acxa is hiding from Ezor and Zethrid. Everything hurts, she has lost so much, and she is so tired. She wants to feel comfortable in the silence; she wants to feel cool, smooth skin heat under her hand. She wants to quit.

Kova looks at her. He blinks. He crawls up the bed and presses in against her chest, closer to her face. And she... she smiles. For Narti. It's not real like the other ones had been, but. It's better than nothing.  _ I hope you see me.  _

She gets out of bed. 

She will survive this.


End file.
